


When the Bell Rings (And the Goddess Fails)

by vexxedBereavement



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Episode 25, Episode Related, Gen, Non Explicit Death, Non Explicit Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Religion, Short One Shot, Titan Attacks, Wall Sina (Shingeki no Kyojin), death of a minor, eren isn’t in this but we need clout okay, from the perspective of a girl who was in the temple annie crushed, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: Why couldn’t you protect us my goddesses? Why must you be so cruel? Or is that just the nature of our plane? Are we just heard to be ignored? Here to cower in fear—obliviousness and ignorance—then die?Or, a retelling of a young woman’s final day.Or-Or, the perspective of a young woman inside that temple that Annie crushed in Episode 25.
Relationships: Original Character & Family
Kudos: 3





	When the Bell Rings (And the Goddess Fails)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i started watching AoT!! so expect some stuff for that from me soon (also i only just finished s1 so no spoilers!!) 
> 
> hope y’all enjoy this one, i have no clue why i wrote it but i did!
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Non-Explicit Injury, Non-Explicit Death, Injury of a Minor
> 
> Also i know this isn’t accurate with the rest of the story!! let’s just imagine :)

Your mother always dragged you here. 

You never particularly want to go (Not because you don’t love the goddesses—you do—but because the temple is always too loud and too stuffy for you to handle.), but you knew as soon as her voice called that you would have to. She insisted with all her might, and even if you had the ability to object without getting slapped across the face by Father, you still wouldn’t have. The look on her face would be too much—too bitter— to swallow. 

She’s been frantic lately, what with all the Titan attacks. She fears that the goddesses are starting to turn on humanity, and you couldn’t be more worried for her. 

_ If it makes her happy, I’ll do it,  _ you had thought as you slipped into your church dress. The dress was a dreadful thing, fully white with only a few yellow accents and the ugliest ruffles you had ever seen. Mother said you had to wear it though, anything else would be disrespectful. 

The shoes she made you wear were even worse. They were white Mary Janes that were—you suspect—a size too small. They scrapped at the back of your feet and gave you blisters every time you adorned them, but you grit your teeth and powered through. They looked dainty and fragile on your too-big feet, out of place and ugly. 

“Mari! Mari! We need to go, we’ll be late!” you heard your father call. 

_ Mari _ , your mother had named you.  _ After the goddess Maria, _ she had said when you asked why. Your parents named both of your siblings after the walls too. 

Mother has been a follower of the three goddesses for a very long time. Most followers of the religion joined after the original attack on Shiganshina, and the taking of Wall Maria, but Mother’s family have been followers for generations.

“Mari! Come here, Rosaline is already prepared and Sinclair is already walking to the temple!” 

You snap out of your thoughtful haze and process your father’s shouts. 

“All by himself?”, you call back, racing down the stairs as fast as you can while wearing your too small shoes. 

“He’s sixteen now, practically a grown man,” Your father replies. “and go fix your hair young lady. You look like a mess.” 

You make your way towards the downstairs bathroom and a glance in the mirror reveals that you most definitely do. After quickly pulling your auburnish-red hair into a loose braid, you scurry back into the foyer, where the rest of your family stands. 

Mother and Father are wearing their usual ensemble, same as little Rosaline, though she also has her teddy bear clutched in her little fists as well. Your father ushers you three ladies out the door and into the chill air of the Stohess District’s streets. 

The walk to the temple is most uneventful, though you do hear murmurs of that Titan-Boy coming through the city. You yourself don’t know much about that situation and you wish to keep it that way. Living inside Wall Sina, you don’t have to worry about Titans all that much and you won’t start now. You know in your heart that the goddess Sina will protect you, and that’s all that you need. (Though lately with all these attacks, you begin to harbor doubts.)

Entering the temple, you are greeted by the pastor and the rest of your fellow worshipers. You spot your older brother in the crowd, and your family moves towards him. He smiles brightly at the four of you and picks up Rosaline on her request. 

You can’t help the smile that stretches across your face. 

Church is it’s usual affair. You sing, you pray, and you listen to the pastor murmur stories, praise the goddesses and condemn those who wish to tamper with their forms. Your thoughts wander from what you ate last night, to the cute boy down the street, to the  _ even cuter girl, _ you’ve been seeing around the streets lately. You think she’s a Military Police officer, but you're not sure.

Church is approaching an end now, and all members go to stand. The pastor glances over all of you, and with a smile on his face he begins his closing speech. 

Just then you hear a ginormous  _ kaboom  _ and then-

_ Everything  _

_ goes  _

_ black.  _

  
  


You feel the presence of rubble and wood on your poor fragile body, compressing you, keeping you pinned down to the ground. Your eyes are closed, and you don’t know if you have the strength to open them. Your body feels weirdly wet and your clothes stick to your skin.

After a second you finally blink dirt and grime out your eyes and when you do you wish you never had. 

In front of you is a hulking  _ massive _ human being. 

_ Not a human being _ , your mind whispers,  _ a Titan.  _

She lets out a guttural scream as she picks herself up from where she’s fallen and your ears ring. You go to move your hands over your ears before you realize that they too are pinned to the ground. 

As your vision blurs and you take your final breaths, you only have the time to think:

_ Why couldn’t you protect us my goddesses? Why must you be so cruel? Or is that just the nature of our plane? Are we just heard to be ignored? Here to cower in fear—obliviousness and ignorance—then die?  _

The world is a cruel place indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pls kudos/comment if you enjoyed! also sorry for not posting in a while!!


End file.
